Tigerstar Speaks: The Perfect Plan
by N00bQueen
Summary: Tigerstar shares a conversation with Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest...


Thrushstar's Prophecy: A MoorClan Story

_Allegiances_

**EarthClan:**

Leader: Birchstar- Light brown tom

Deputy: Frostfang- Snowy white tom (apprentice: Sorrelpaw)

Medicine cat: Moonwhisker- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Coalpaw)

Warriors:

Dapplewind- Black, brown, and white-patched she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Sunpaw)

Foxtail- Dark ginger tom with a long, bushy tail

Kestrelflight- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat (apprentice: Briarpaw)

Hollyflower- Dark blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Berryfur- Cream-colored tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Oakpaw)

Ashtalon- Light gray tom with blue eyes

Ferretwhisker- Long-haired brown and white tom with green eyes (apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Goldenwing- Pale ginger she-cat with white paws

Brambleheart- Dark tabby tom with gray eyes

Firefall- Small black she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Whiteclaw- Ginger tom with a white chest

Apprentices:

Sorrelpaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Coalpaw- Smoky gray-black tom with amber eyes, the medicine cat's apprentice

Sunpaw- Yellow and orange-striped tom

Briarpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpaw- Reddish-brown tabby tom

Tigerpaw- Large ginger tabby tom with long front claws

Queens:

Yarrowleaf- Black and white she-cat, mother of Ferretwhisker's kits: Grasskit (gray and white tom), Mudkit (brown she-cat), and Weaselkit (brown tom)

Elders:

Snowfoot- Under-sized white tom with amber eyes

Furzetail- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Redfire- Ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**MoorClan:**

Leader: Mallowstar- Slender brown-marbled tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Deputy: Nettlefoot- Gray tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Ravenfeather- Jet-black tom with green eyes (apprentice: Mosspelt)

Warriors:

Sparrowpelt- Sturdy dark brown tom with green eyes (apprentice: Owlpaw)

Sandtail- Ginger-brown she-cat with yellow eyes (apprentice: Breezepaw)

Windstorm- Wiry light gray-brown tom with green eyes and a white chest

Gorsetail- Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Patchfur- Pale calico she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Whitepaw)

Tawnyfur- Golden-brown tabby tom

Sootpelt- Sandy gray tabby she-cat with tufted ears

Badgerfrost- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpelt- Long-haired dusky brown tabby she-cat

Duskstripe- Very pale gray tom with jagged black stripes

Hawkflight- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Dustclaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Appletail- White she-cat with tortoiseshell splotches

Lionclaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Nightpaw)

Apprentices:

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat, blind in one eye

Owlpaw- Pale brown tabby tom

Whitepaw- Very pale gray she-cat

Nightpaw- Black tom with ice-blue eyes

Queens:

Minkfur- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, the mother of Thrushkit (flecked brown she-cat with green eyes)

Moonflight- Beautiful silvery tabby she-cat with pale blue-green eyes, the mother of Stonekit (dark gray tom with golden eyes)

Elders:

Poppyflower- Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes, former medicine cat

Snaketail- Brown tom with a long, tabby-striped tail and green eyes

**WaterClan:**

Leader: Hailstar- Thick-furred gray tom with blue eyes (apprentice: Copperpaw)

Deputy: Reedheart- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Graytail- Dark gray she-cat with white paws

Warriors:

Branchfall- Tabby she-cat with a crooked tail (apprentice: Icepaw)

Rainstripe- Mottled gray-blue tom with green eyes

Smokeclaw- Broad-shouldered silver and black tom (apprentice: Leafpaw)

Eaglesong- Creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Streamheart- Gray and white tom (apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Littlestep- Very small brown-and-white patched she-cat

Rosefeather- Pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Emberfoot- Gray tom with dark paws (apprentice: Cloudypaw)

Thorntail- Golden-brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Fernsplash- Cream-colored she-cat

Apprentices:

Copperpaw- Long-haired reddish brown tom

Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Fawnpaw- Dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudypaw- Light gray she-cat with green-blue eyes

Queens:

Brackenfoot- Pale ginger she-cat with darker orange legs, expecting Thorntail's kits

Elders:

Rockfur- Broad-shouldered black tom

Skyflower- Very pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**DarkClan:**

Leader: Shadowstar- Dark black tom with bright green eyes

Deputy: Clawpelt- Battle-scarred brown tom (apprentice: Thistlepaw)

Medicine cat: Nightstripe- Elderly pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Jaggedheart- Black she-cat with ice-blue eyes and white paws

Maplewhisker- Black-and-tan-colored tom

Robinwing- Small dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shrewfoot- Gray tom a black stripe down his back

Briartail- Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Pinefur- Dark gray tabby tom with a very short pelt

Snakefang- Brown tom with black stripes

Snowstone- Pure white she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Adderstrike- Wiry dark brown tom

Cinderstorm- Mottled gray-black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Thistlepaw- Dark brown tom with spiky fur

Dawnpaw- Golden she-cat with creamy stripes

Spiderpaw- Long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Jaywing- Blue-gray she-cat, the mother of Pinefur's kits: Marshkit (sleek, smoky black she-cat), Spottedkit (light brown tom), and Lakekit (tiny gray tom)

Elders:

Pebblefur- Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Swallowtail- Brown tabby she-cat

Gingerleaf- Light orange-striped she-cat

Outside the Clans:

Minty- Light gray tabby she-cat, loner that lives in the barn

Jingo- Light gray tabby tom, loner that lives in the barn

Brick- Ragged ginger tom with pale yellow eyes, rogue that lives in the Twolegplace

Oscar- Gray and white husky that lives by the woods


End file.
